Corvo Attano
Corvo Attano was born into a lower class family in the Batista Mining District of Karnaca on the 25th day of the Month of Nets in 1798. Corvo used to live happily, often wandering through the more rural parts of the city until his father, a lumber worker, was tragically killed in a workplace accident. He then grew up with his elder sister Beatrici, fighting in the streets, until she moved to Morley and the family subsequently lost all contact with her. At the age of 16, Corvo won the Blade Verbena, an annual sword duel festival, which earned him an early officer ranking in the Grand Serkonan Guard. During his time as a soldier, Corvo was involved in conflicts against several organized crime groups including rogue city states and pirate bands on the island chain east from Serkonos. Eventually, after two years of service, Theodanis Abele, the Duke of Serkonos, became highly impressed by his skill, and on the 28th day of the Month of Rain, Corvo was sent to Dunwall to serve the Emperor Euhorn Kaldwin as a diplomatic gift. A few months after his departure to Dunwall, Corvo learned about the passing of his mother Paloma, a few weeks after he had left Karnaca. A year later, Corvo was chosen to serve as Royal Protector to the Emperor's daughter, Jessamine Kaldwin, which in the process gave him a higher social status. Corvo since loyally served Jessamine as her personal bodyguard, courier, and spy. Corvo and Jessamine secretly became lovers in 1823. However, their lasting closeness did not go unnoticed by Emily or the general public, and rumors to that effect circulated throughout Dunwall. While several people (including Lydia Brooklaine, Treavor Pendleton, and Anton Sokolov) mention the affair to Corvo, it is never publicly acknowledged. Four years later, Emily was born from their relationship, though her paternal parentage was initially kept secret. Despite this situation, Corvo maintained a strong bond with his daughter and often publicly interacted with her in a familiar and affectionate manner. Emily's behavior toward Corvo suggests that she sees him as a father figure, and she often asks to be taught by him. Corvo is described as being mysterious and quiet, with Wallace Higgins and Treavor Pendleton claiming that despite his high social standing, those of the court know little about him. He is also mocked for his origins, although his skills are renowned throughout the City Watch. Dishonored Two years into the Rat Plague afflicting Dunwall, Corvo is sent on a journey across the Isles by the Empress to find a cure, on the recommendation of the Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows. On the 18th Day of the Month of Earth, he returns to Dunwall Tower two days early, bringing bad news and the intention of the other nations to blockade the capital while the plague is still spreading. His reunion with the Empress and her daughter is cut short when a group of assassins swarms them. Corvo is forced to watch as Daud murders Jessamine and kidnaps Emily. In her last moments, Jessamine begs Corvo to find their daughter and protect her. Before Corvo regains his senses, the Spymaster and High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell arrive on the scene and arrest him on the grounds of regicide and abducting the royal heir. Corvo spends six months in Coldridge Prison tortured by his accusers, the true culprits behind the Empress' assassination. Burrows, who was elected Lord Regent by the Parliament, decides to execute Corvo, despite not forcing a false confession out of the latter. On the day of the execution, Corvo escapes Coldridge with the help of the Loyalists, a group claiming to be faithful to the Empress. They bring him to their hideout at the Hound Pits Pub and reveal their plans: to destabilize the new regime by striking at the Lord Regent and his allies, find Emily, and restore her to the throne of the Empire. He is also given tools and a mask crafted by Piero Joplin to assist him in his missions while concealing his identity. On the night of his arrival, Corvo is visited by the Outsider in a dream, granted his Mark and gifted with supernatural abilities. Corvo becomes a valuable tool to the Loyalists in removing Burrows' religious, political and financial allies. He even abducts Royal Physician Anton Sokolov to discover the identity of the Lord Regent's mistress, who finances the City Watch. Finally, he strikes at Burrows himself in Dunwall Tower, but his victory is short-lived, as the Loyalists betray him to cover their participation in the conspiracy. He is left for dead in the Flooded District, where he encounters Daud and his men once again. After another visit from the Outsider, Corvo escapes the assassins and returns to the Hound Pits. He finds it swarmed by forces of the City Watch looking for survivors Anton Sokolov and Piero Joplin, and most of his former allies dead. Corvo finds there a clue on Emily's whereabouts. He then ventures to Kingsparrow Island in order to confront his betrayers and rescue his daughter once and for all. Whether he succeeds in saving Dunwall and restoring Emily to the throne is dependent on his amassed chaos. Canonically, Corvo successfully saves Emily and restores her to the throne as Empress. Dishonored 2 Fifteen years after rescuing Emily and bringing an end to the Lord Regent's insurrection, Corvo has been cleared of the charges against him and continues to serve the new Empress as her Royal Protector and Spymaster. However, a new threat arises with the elimination of Emily's political enemies by an assassin coined "the Crown Killer". This brews suspicion amongst the citizens of Dunwall as to whether Corvo or Emily are directly responsible for the murders themselves. On the anniversary of Jessamine's death, Duke Luca Abele formally introduces "Delilah Kaldwin", elder sister of Jessamine, as the true Empress. Delilah then brands Corvo and Emily traitors for their supposed political assassinations and seizes the throne for herself. Corvo fights their forces, using his Bend Time ability and his sword to take out three guards and stab Delilah. Delilah, however, turns out to be immortal and proceeds to ensnare him and steal his Mark from the Outsider. She then proceeds to petrify either Corvo or Emily and arresting the other. If Corvo is chosen, he will return to his home country in Serkonos in the capital of Karnaca to restore Emily to the throne. Canonically, it was Corvo who was placed into stone by Delilah and later saved by Emily, thus permanently losing the Mark. Personality Known for his air of mystery, Corvo is a distant and reserved man, showing his emotions only to his closest companions. He is noticeably pragmatic, willing and able to exact whatever means necessary to achieve a desired end. Though he bears a title of utmost honor, he isn't opposed to wet work, conversely being completely apathetic to the spilling of blood. His willpower is unshakable and his conviction absolute; even with his name slandered twice, in both cases, he seeks primarily the restoration of the Kaldwin lineage to the throne. Skills and Abilities Corvo is legendary for his efficient combat skills and stealth capabilities, his aptitude revered by City Watch guards and citizens alike. Since a young age, Corvo grew up fighting in the streets, where he gradually grew into a capable combatant. Later, he served as a soldier in the Grand Serkonan Guard, his skills increasing significantly during his tenure. Guards in the Dunwall Sewers can be overheard discussing his formidable skills, with a senior guard recounting an instance where he "…saw Corvo fight three to one in the practice yard". Havelock also considers the possibility that Corvo's talents might make him dangerous to even the Conspiracy. Highly proficient in stealth, he is able to silently infiltrate heavily guarded locations, utilizing various hiding spots including corners, tables, or rooftops. From a far distance, he is even able to utilize the shadows in order to avoid detection. He is also adept in eavesdropping and pickpocketing. As an accomplished swordsman, Corvo is masterful in the use of swords, and thus is capable of engaging multiple enemies simultaneously in open combat, able to eliminate them with noteworthy brutality and efficiency. He is also a skilled marksman, wielding with great precision and accuracy several firearms, most notably pistols, as well as a personal crossbow. A talented freerunner, Corvo is able to traverse the obstacles of urban terrain with relative ease, his agility, speed, and athleticism aiding him greatly in reaching high-scale areas and destinations. He has also proven to be an experienced swimmer, capable of swimming great distances and holding his breath underwater for a considerable period of time. Corvo is equipped with a vast array of gadgetry, ranging from grenades and spring razors to rewire tools for deactivating alarms, arc pylons and walls of light. The majority of his equipment has been handcrafted by Piero Joplin, most notably his mask, which possesses an embedded telescopic optical lens, allowing Corvo to gain a clearer view of his surroundings. Upon receiving the Outsider's Mark, Corvo is bestowed supernatural abilities, which augment his already impressive skills, allowing him to jump higher, move faster and farther, utilize additional stealth and offensive techniques, and so on. Additionally, he is gifted the Heart, a supernatural artifact responsible for locating items of interest and granting Corvo worldly information. Powers Main * Blink * Dark Vision * Devouring Swarm * Possession * Bend Time * Windblast Others * Vitality * Blood Thirsty * Agility * Shadow Kill Gallery Corvo_debut_trailer.jpg Corvo_Attano_Unmasked_Render.png Corvomask01.png CorvoRemovingMask.jpg Dishonored-box-art-1-.jpg Dishonored.jpg Corvo-Attano-debut.jpg Dishonored2_Corvo_FULL.jpg Corvo_Dishonored 2.png Corvo Dishonored 2.jpg Corvo_Study_high_res.jpg Key_art,_Corvo_portrait.jpg Corvo Mask 1.jpg Corvo Mask 2.jpg Category:Dishonored